List of Mario Tag 2 Items
Items Mushrooms *Mushroom - Makes you grow twice as big and stomp your opponents. *1-Up Mushroom - Increases your life count by 1. *Mega Mushroom - Makes you grow to mega size. Contrary to the laws of physics, growing huge will make you faster. *Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. Other players can step on you. *Tag Mushroom - Makes you grow twice as big and stomp your opponents. *Good Mushroom - The only good item, accelerates your kart *1-Up Super - Increases your life count by 1. Also you go Super. *Ghost Shroom - Makes you invisible. *High Mushroom - If you eat them, you will get high and crash. *Crash Mushroom - If you eat them, you will get sleepy and crash. *Dash Mushroom - If you eat them, you will get faster. *Bacon Mushroom - Shortens your life expectancy. *Mexican Dwarf Mushroom - Makes you ridiculously tiny. Also you speak Spanish. ¿No pueden hablar en Español? *Poisonous Mushroom - Kills you... that is all... Shells *Green Shell - Locks its target (the wall) and hits it. *Red Shell - Locks its target (your rival) and hits it. *Blue Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. *Yellow Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Pink Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Cyan Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Purple Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Orange Shell - Explodes every opponent. *Brown Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Black Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *White Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Gold Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Blue Flying Spiny Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. Makes an asplosion. *Suicide Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. *Tag Shell - Knocks down opponents onto the ground. Boos *Boo - Steal an item. *Big Boo - Steal two items. *King Boo - Steal everyone's items. *Little Boo - Too small to steal a whole item. Instead, the Little Boo rips someone else's item in half and steals half for you. *Retarded Boo - Floats around you. Also whenever you get an item, the retarded boo throws it away. Bacons * Bacon - Normal bacon. * Extra Greasy Bacon - Shortens your life expectancy. * Flaming Bacon - Makes you go on FIRE!!!! * Icy Bacon - Freezes you. * Thunder Bacon - Electrocutes you. * Choco-Bacon - The only type of bacon that anybody would eat. * McDonald's Bacon - Really shortens your life expectancy. * Stylus Bacon - Used in Nintendo SD (and Obese) to control your character. * Dumb Bacon - Bacon that makes you stupid when you eat it. * Ganon Bacon - Bacon that Ganon shoots from his magical face, will addict you to egg whites if hits you in the face. * Katsu Bacon - What do you think it does? Other Items *Coins - They come in Bronze = 10, Silver = 20, Gold = 50, Platinum = 100. *MK$. You use it to unlock stuff (see List of Unlockable Stuff in Mario Tag). *Bob-ombs - Bob-ombs are uncommon items in Mario Tag that can be used by any player, which has a small explosion length. *Hammer - The infamous hammer returns in Mario Tag as a rare weapon. You can only use it three times, but has a 5 sec. KO for each hit. *Star - Makes you invincible for 8 seconds, The rarest item in the game. *WHOA!- You Scream whoa at the enemy loudly to knock em' out for a second (The whoa isn't loud like the whoa series.) *Angry Sun-Goes out and burns your enemies. *Oil - use it and get all oily *Square Enix - use it to own Geno *WaMushroom - triples your speed backwards *Teh Shrug - makes you be indifferent with your opponents *Doritos - Makes You Go 99999999999999999 times as fast, only works on Jess. ''' *N00B - Adds a really annoying N00B to your cart, eats the map, throws the items at the driver, and makes you go 0.000000000000000000000000000001 km/h forever. *Banana - Makes you slip in a totally clichéd fashion. *Thunderbolt - You get struck by lightning and die. Apparently more people die in lightning than car crashes. *Asplosion - Asplodes before you can throw him. *Pokéball - Captures your rivals. Gotta catch 'em all! *Ham - The saturated fats in the ham subtly increase your cholesterol levels, slightly shortening your life expectancy. *Cowbell Guy - Yells at opponets that he has to have more cowbell. Cut Items *Mexican Wario Clone - Locks onto target (everyone including yourself) and throws over 9001 Mexican Warios (that each ate over 8999 buritos ten seconds ago) at each player with their buttcheeks on the players face, five seconds later all of them would fart. This item was removed from the game because the item is so cruel, satan wouldn't dare use it... *shiver*. *Roundhouse Kick - Kills any enemy, also knocks them into space. It was cut from the game because otherwise Chuck Norris would kill Nintend'oh. *Weegee - Looks at opponents. Opponents get distracted and crash. Opponents turn into weegee. They can't move thus, they can't drive. Cut because weegee was too handsome. *Kickroll - Repeats the lines 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down' until you get bored of the game and throw your remote at the screen. It was cut because it would send everyone who played it on a killing spree. *Cannibalism - Only evidence left is a model. *Shotgun - There is unused coding for this item, and it was fully operational. This was most likely cut since it was unbalanced *Gold Desert Eagle - Files for the Gold Desert Eagle still remain. It is almost entirely complete, and it can be used normally with Cheats. *Mario Cannon - '''A text string remains. *RPD A light machine gun - Files exist for this weapon in the game data. *Tubby Toast - Turns Humans Into Teletubbies *Tubby Custard - You make a bowl of it